superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tigger Movie Credits
Opening Logos (VHS and DVD Version) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles (VHS and DVD Version) * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * "The Tigger Movie" Ending Credits (VHS and DVD Version) * Directed by: Jun Falkenstein * Produced by: Cheryl Abood * Story by: Eddie Guzelian * Screenplay by: Jun Falkenstein * Based on Characters by: A.A. Milne * With the Voice Talents of ** Jim Cummings as Tigger & Winnie the Pooh ** Nikita Hopkins as Roo ** Ken Sansom as Rabbit ** John Fiedler as Piglet ** Peter Cullen as Eeyore ** Andre Stojka as Owl ** Kath Soucie as Kanga ** Tom Attenborough as Christopher Robin ** John Hurt as The Narrator * Songs by: Richard M. Sherman & Robert M. Sherman * Score by: Harry Gregson-Williams * Art Director: Toby Bluth * Director, Walt Disney Animation Japan: Takamitsu Kawamura * Supervising Animation Director: Kenichi Tsuchiya * Supervising Film Editor: Robert Fisher, Jr. * Voice Casting and Dialogue Editor: Jamie Thomason * Content Producer: Enfys Dickinson * Associate Producers: Jennifer Blohm, Richmond M. Horine * Digital Producers: Doug Little, Karen Ferguson * Executive in Charge of Production: Sharon Morrill Robinov * Production Manager, Walt Disney Animation Japan: Noriyuki Fukumaru * Storyboard: Viki Anderson, Ken Boyer, Amber Tornquist DeForest, Holly Forsyth, Denise Koyama, Linda Miller, Chris Otsuki * Additional Storyboarding by: Keith Baxter, Sean Bishop, Barry Caldwell, Don Dougherty, Todd Kurosawa, Jason Lethcoe, Phillip Mosness, Floyd Norman, Cynthia Petrovic, David Prince, Lenord Robinson Design & Visual Development * Character Design: Chris Butler, Kimie Calvert, Robert Sledge, Vincent Woodcock, Ritsuko Notani * Character Design Clean-Up: Kimie Calvert * Lead Color Stylist: David A. Rodriguez * Key Location Design: Kerry Halladay, Arlan Jewell, Christopher Morley, Colette Van Mierlo, Wallace Williamson * Prop Design: Marty Warner * Key Background Stylists: Toby Bluth, Barbara Schade, Brian Sebern Layout * Character Layout Supervisor: Dave Kuhn * Character Layout Artists: Bob Camp, Jeff Johnson, Greg E.S.C. Manwaring, Craig Maras, John Nunnemacher, Dan O'Sullivan, Kexx Singleton, Robert Sledge * Additional Character Layout by: Robert Meurin * Layout: Lenord Robinson * Assistant Layout: Larry Leker * Background Layout Artists: Arlan Jewell, Christopher Morley, Colette Van Mierlo, Wallace Williamson * Assistant Background Layout: Colby Bluth Character Animation * Animation Consultant: Mark Henn * Animators: Takeshi Atomura, Hiroshi Kawamata, Marcelo Fernandes De Moura, Trevor Deana-Freeman, Teddy Hall, Malcolm Hartley, Troy Quane * Key Animators: Yoshiharu Ashino, Ken Boyer, Atsuhiko Hara, Jeff Johnson, Isamitsu Kashima, Dave Kuhn, Greg E.S.C. Manwaring, Hiroko Minowa, Kiyomi Miyakawa, Hirofumi Nakata, Takayo Nishimura, Kazuhiro Ohmame, Masaru Ohshiro, Chika Sato, Chiharu Sato, Yoshiharu Sato, Atsushi Sekiguchi, Kazuko Shibata, Kouichi Suenaga, Sachiko Sugino, Yuri Takasaki, Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Junpei Tatenaka, Yasuo Torii, Sachiko Wakabayashi, Shigeru Yamamoto, Shinichi Yoshikawa * Assistant Animators: Jean Cullen De Moura, Thomas Estrada, Debra Armstrong, Sandra Ryan-Moran, Angeline de Silva Additional Animation Provided by Tandem Films Entertainment, Ltd. * Director: Nigel Pay * Producer: Alison Graham * Layout: Niel Graham * Backgrounds: Monica Herman, John Gosler Cornerstone Animation Inc. * Director: Larry D. Whitaker, Jr. * Producer: Jill S. Bauman * Art Director: William Dely * Production Manager: Richmond M. Horine * Assistant Production Manager, Digital: Brett T. Gehrs * Production Assistant: Michael Fellows Studio Basara * Animators: Nobuyuki Koyanagi, Masaaki Kudo, Yutaka Oka, Shinichi Suzuki Tama Production * Animators: Kiyotaka Kantake, Jyuji Mizumura, Takashi Saijyo, Akita Watanabe Creative Capers Entertainment * Directors: David Molina, Terry Shakespeare, Natasha Sasic, Larry D. Whitaker Jr. * Producer: Sue Shakespeare * Production Manager: Patrice Monis * Animators: Ron Friedman, Dan Kuenster * Layout: Matthew Bates * Background Layout: Bonnie Leick * Color Models: Ron Dias * Ink & Paint: Matthew J. Schiavone Telecom Animation Film Co., Ltd. * Animators: Kenji Hachizaki, Keiko Oyamada, Teiichi Takiguchi, Nobuo Tomizawa * Additional Animation by: Terrence Bannon, Keith Baxter, Mike Bell, George Benavides, Rune Bennicke, Dan Boulos, Ronaldo Canfora, Wayne Carlisi, Roger Chiasson, Mike D'Isa-Hogan, Jeff Etter, Ralph Fernan, Will Finn, Tim George, Ernie Gilbert, Patrick Gleeson, Steven P. Gordon, Chris Hubbard, Richard Jack, Kevin Johnson, Richard Jones, Ernie Keen, Michael Kiely, Chrystal Klabunde, Eric Koenig, Craig Maras, Bob McKnight, Mike Nguyen, John Nunnemacher, Dan O'Sullivan, Ralph Palmer, John Pomeroy, Gary Perkovac, Bill Recinos, Dean Roberts, Carolyn J. Sarachene, Andy Schmidt, Kexx Singleton, Robert Sledge, Derek Thompson, Greg Tiernan, Roger Vizard, Andreas Von Adrian, Todd Waterman, Larry D. Whitaker, Jr., David A. Zaboski, Gabriele Zucchelli Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animation Director: Madoka Yasuet * Additional Effects Animation by: Graham Bebbington, Dave Bossert, John Dillon, Sari Gennis, Brice Mallier, Joey Mildenberger, Kevin O'Neil, Gary Sole * Effects Clean-Up Artists: Ryuji Sasaki, Takahiro Ikezoe, Tsutomu Kaneko * Additional Effects Clean-Up by: Fredrick R. Bresky, Greg Bumatay, David Bunting, Carl Canga, Felipe Cardan, Greg Fleming, Paul Franklin, Mark Naisbitt * 3D Effects: Raymond C. King * Digital Trailer Effects: Michael Curtis Backgrounds * Background Supervisor: Hiroshi Ohno * Studio Fuga · Kazuo Nagai, Akihito Fujimori, Naoto Hoshino, Masami Horii, Hiromichi Ito, Mina Nakayama, Kumiko Ohno * Studio Moonflower · Masatoshi Kenmochi, Kinya Tsubota, Tomoko Herai, Toshiharu Mizutani * Additional Background Artists: Toby Bluth, Barbara Schade, Rita Joyce, Mike Inman Clean-Up Animation * Clean-Up Artists: Chie Arai, Rie Arai, Kimie Calvert, Genta Chiba, Nozomi Fuiji, Ken Kinoshita, Manabu Kawada, Reiko Mano, Kiyoko Makita, Tomokatsu Nagasaku, Kazuhiro Murase, Kazumi Nakata, Vittoria Quane, Kyoto Sato, Sumie Nishido, Kaori Takeuchi, Kaori Suzuki, Koji Ukai, Keiko Tanino, Yuji Watanabe * Additional Clean-Up Artists: Eric J. Abjornson, Todd Ammons, Rikke Asbjorn, Steve Austin, Peterpaul Bautista, Shaun Blake, Wanda Brown, Mick Cassidy, Lillian Chapman, Greg Checketts, Paul Chorley, Mike Cote, Devin Crane, Chris Drew, Ruth Elliott, Niko Frangos, Ashlee Hamilton, Willy Harber, Ellen Heindel, Art Hernandez, Tom Higgins, Kenny Huynh, Tim Ingersoll, Myung Kang Teague, Calvin LeDuc, Leticia Lichtwardt, Simon Loxton, Brian Mainolfi, Wantana Martinelli, Peter Mays, Janet McKay, Lee Middleton, Mina Mileva-Cairns, Andy Molloy, June Nam, Ray Newman, Laura Nichols, Mike Pettengill, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Sarkis Postajian, Isabelle Radage, Domingo Rivera, Al Salgado, Randy Sanchez, Angela Sigurdsen, Jennifer Stern, Nicole Stinn, Aurea Terribili, Janice Tolentino, Lee Townsend, Justin "Dusty" Wakefield, Lureline Weatherly, David Webster In-Between Animation * Inbetween Artists: Stephen A. Sandoval, Mio Aihata, Tatsuro Arai, Tomoko Araki, Koji Endo, Miho Fujita, Taro Fukino, Chiharu Haraguchi, Kyoko Haseyama, Suzuka Higa, Yoko Hoshino, Yoshitake Iwakami, Chizuko Iwasa, Yuichi Kabashima, Naoko Kakiki, Mitsuko Kanaoka, Yoshihiro Kato, Yusei Kawada, Satoko Kawamoto, Shizuka Kikuta, Aya Kuki, Ai Kuwabara, Terumichi Mabuchi, Hitomi Maeda, Chie Maruyama, Mio Nakano, Mai Nakazato, Takahiro Nawa, Maki Nishi, Masatsugu Nishida, Sachio Nishiyama, Yumiko Ohasa, Hiromi Ohta, Yoko Ono, Akira Ozawa, Takahito Sugawara, Takeo Shuto, Kenji Sugiyama, Noriko Sugiyama, Miho Suzuki, Makimi Takada, Mie Takaguchi, Akifumi Takahashi, Tsuyoshi Takahashi, Naomi Takeuchi, Setsuya Tanabe, Ritsuko Tanaka, Kumiko Tanihira, Kazuyo Tominaga, Asuka Tsubuki, Chinatsu Ueno, Tomoki Yamagata, Hiroko Yamamoto, Yukari Yamaura, Sugako Yamazaki, Kuniko Yano, Morihiko Yano, Terumi Yoshida, Dave Woodman * Additional In-Between Animation Provided by: Musashino Seisakujo, Studio Froniter * In-Between Checkers: Etsuko Tamakoshi, Mayumi Ohmura, Takahiro Takashima Digital Production * Technical Director: Kentaro Takahashi * Assistant Technical Director: Darren Clark * Composite Supervisor: Kousuke Arakawa * Compositors: Toshiyuri Fukushima, Shunya Kimura, Katsuya Kozutsumi, Hiromi Tano * Additional Compositors: Tracy Jones, Charlie Luce, Glo Minaya, Kimberly Rose, Andrew Schoentag * Digital Compositors: Chris Manabe, Glo Minaya * Color Stylist: Shiho Kuriki, Masumi Nose, Kimie Yamana * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Naomi Tazawa * Digital Ink & Paint: Brandon Bloch, Tukiko Kakita, Misako Motoyanagi, Kumi Nanjo, Akiko Nasu, Yuko Nemoto, Makiko Saito, Michiko Saito, Mami Sakamaki, Akiko Shimizu, Elizabeth Taheri, Kanako Takahashi, Yumiko Takahashi, Youichi Yamane, Yuki Yokoyama, Elizabeth Bursalyan, Cheryl C. Hills, Melissa Jordan, Charles Lyons, Zachary McClendon, Dean Stanley * Additional Ink & Paint: Virtual Magic * Matte Cutters: Megumi Ishido, Hiroko Shimazu * Animation Scanners: Akiko Sasaki, Yuichiro Taira * BG Scanners: Megumi Ishido, Hiroko Shimazu, Megumi Ishido, Hiroko Shimazu * Digital BG Scanners: Carolyn Guske, Robert Lowden * CGI Effects Supervisor: Shinji Nasu * CGI Effects Artists: Seiko Endoji, Ryoichi Ishigami, Ray King * Supervisor, Key BG Color Correction: Ernest Pava * Key BG Color Correction: Don Devine, David Dimatteo, Chris Staples * Scanner: Thomas Pniewski * Production Manager, Digital: Brant Hawes * Digital System Manager: Kotaro Beppu * System Administration: Joe Davenport, Robert Jones, William Munsterman, Itaru Naruumi * Manager, Studio Technology: Stephen Toback * Technology Analyst: Joel Halvorson * Principal Software Engineer: David Adler * Digital Production: T2 Studio Production * Production Manager: Jennifer Blohm * Production Supervisors: Ferrell Baron, Kristin Kakiuchi Rawnsley, Jennifer Lopez, Christopher Kracker, Marilyn Munro * Production Associate: Mona Holtz * Assistant to the Producer: Allison Roth * Production Assistants: Matt Fitzsimons, Yukari Kiso, Takaari Matsudaira, Akira Matsumoto, Shinya Mitsuta, Tomomi Miura, Atsushi Niwata, Yoko Saito, Takashi Tanigunchi * Production Office Coordinator: Martha Grace * Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo * Sheet Timers: Ken Boyer, Terry Lennon, Tom Mazzocco, Roy Meurin, Larry Whitaker * Continuity Checkers: Barbara Donatelli, Lynn Singer, Kathrin Victor * Production Accountants: Jim Cotton, Marai Simonian * Talent Coordinators: Anne-Marie Pione, Aaron Drown, Julie Morgavi * Script Coordinators: Leona Jernigan, Brian Sintay * Sequence Producer: Ryan Robertson * Press Attache France: Emilie Mason * Social Marketing: Rick Schirmer * Film Marketing: Scott Seiffert * General Manager, Walt Disney Animation Japan: Motoyoshi Tokunaga Live Action: Simex Digital Studios - Santa Monica * Director: Nick Bates * Director of Photography: Allen Daviau * Digital Artist: Christian Hatfield * Producers: Michelle Gannes, Bob McGinness, Allen Yamashita * Chief Lighting Technician: Larry Wallace * Animation Director: Jean Perramon * Animation Producer: Christina Cox * CGI Artist: Christian Hatfield Post Production * Director, Post Production: Mark Von Der Heide * First Assistant Film Editors: Barbara Gerety, Denis Dutton * Assistant Film Editors: Christine Lojko Haslett, Susan Odjakjian * Apprentice Film Editor: Andrew Sorcini * Additional Assistant Film Editors: Jesse Augustine, Jerry Edemann, Susan Edmunson, Jeremy Grey, Karen Hathaway, Barbara Gerety * Additional Film Editing: John Royer * Additional Storyreel Editors: Nancy Frazen, Tony Mizgalski * Editors, Walt Disney Animation Japan: Makoto Arai, Yasunori Hayama * Casting: David Wright * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda * Post Production Coordinators: Mark Bollinger, Craig Sawczuk, Ken Poteat, Geri Bryan * Track Reading: Skip Craig Sound * Supervising Sound Editors: Louis L. Edemann, Donald J. Malouf, Howard Neiman * Sound Editors: Ronald Eng, Tammy Fearing, Rick Franklin, Leonard Geschke, David Grimaldi, Doug Jackson, Adam Kopald, Chuck Neely, Charles W. Ritter, Todd Toon * First Assistant Sound Editors: Nancy MacLeod, Ronnie Morgan, Ann L. Thornberg * Layback Sound Mixer: Larry Hopkins * Assistant Sound Engineer: Bruno Roussel * Additional Voices by: Frank Welker * Assistant Dialogue Engineer: Amir Hematyar * Supervising ADR Editors: Gail Clark Burch, Thomas G. Whiting * ADR/Dialogue Editors: G.W. Brown, Devon Curry, Lisa J. Levine * ADR Group Recordists: Jeanette Browning, Marsha Sorce * ADR Mixers: Doc Kane, Carlos Sotolongo, Jason Oliver * ADR Engineers: Cameron Davis, Larry Winer * Original Dialog Mixer: Carlos Sotolongo * Original Dialogue Recordists: John Kestler, Greg Lhotka * Foley Editors: Valerie Davidson, Nancy MacLeod, Dan Yale * Foley Artists: John Cucci, Ken Dufva, John Roesch, Joan Rowe * Foley Mixers: James Ashwill, Mary Jo Lang, Lee Tinkham * Foley Recordist: Scott Morgan * Re-Recording Mixers: Elliot Tyson, Tom Dahl, Mel Metcalfe, Andy D'Addario, Terry O'Bright, Dan O'Connell * Recordists: Erik Flockoi, Steve Kohler * Songs ** Words and Music by: Richard M. Sherman & Robert M. Sherman ** "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" ** "Someone Like Me" ** "The Whoop-De-Dooper-Bounce" ** "Pooh's Lullabee" ** "Round My Family Tree" ** "How to Be a Tigger" *** Performed by **** Jim Cummings as Tigger & Winnie the Pooh **** Kath Soucie as Kanga **** Nikita Hopkins as Roo **** Andre Stojka as Owl **** Peter Cullen as Eeyore **** John Fielder as Piglet * Chorus: Bobbi Page, Randy Crenshaw, Michael Geiger, Geoff Koch, Rick Logan, Lauren Wood * Songs Arranged & Orchestrated by: Martin Erskine * Music Mixers: Michael Farrow, Frank Wolf, Cary Butler, Bill Jackson, Ross Pallone * Supervising Music Editors: Richard Whitfield, Sherry Whitfield, Dominick Certo, Laura Perlman, Craig Pettigrew * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Assistant Music Editors: Christine Cholvin, Tommy Holmes * Music Contractors: Tonia Davall, Sandy DeCresent, Peter Rotter, Reggie Wilson, Gina Zimmitti * Music Preparation: Julian Bratolyubov, Frank Macchia, Booker White, Victor Pesavento * Supervising Music Copyist: Booker White * Vocal Contractor: Bobbi Page * Additional Vocal Production: Jonathan Allen * Score Orchestrations: Bruce Fowler, Ladd McIntosh, David Campbell * Orchestrations: Bruce Fowler, Walt Fowler, J. Eric Schmidt, Edgardo Simone, Danny Troob, Yvonne S. Moriarty, Jennifer Hammond, Steve Bartek * Score Arranged by: David Campbell * Score Conducted by: Nick Glennie-Smith, David Campbell * Score Recordists: Tim Lauber, Armin Steiner * Additional Music by: Steve Jablonsky, Klaus Badelt * Additional Music Arrangements: Bill Elliott, Mark Watters * Score Music Programming: Steve Jablonsky * Music Administrator: Jason Henkel * Executive in Charge of Music Production: Bambi Moé * Assistant Score Engineer: Gregg Silk * Music Production Coordinators: Clint W. Heidorn, A.J. Lara * Music Production Manager: Kimberly Oliver * Additional Music Production: Ed Kalnins * Musicians: Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, Brian Kilgore · Percussion, Ethmer Roten · Flute * End Title Song ** "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" *** Words & Music by: Kenny Loggins, Richard M. Sherman & Robert M. Sherman *** Performed by: Kenny Loggins *** Produced by: Kenny Loggins & Peter Asher *** Mixed by: George Massenburg * Chorus: Rosemary Butler, Gary Falcone, Wendy Fraser, Jonnie Hall, Molly Hall, Dorian Holley, Cord Jackman, Luana Jackman, Raven Kane, Brian Lassiter, Stephen Lively, Richard Lucchese, Arnold McCuller, Bobbi Page, Brandon Pollard, Andrea Robinson, Laurie Schillinger, Sophia Schwartz, Stephanie Spruill, Tiffany Takara Greer, Carmen Twillie, Terry Wood, Ayana Williams * Title Design: Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals: Buena Vista Imaging * Title Sequence Animator: Ingin Kim * Digital Ink and Paint Software: Toon Boom Technologies * Digital Film Services: Digital Filmworks, Inc., E-Film * Color Timing: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutting: Mary Beth Smith * Produced & Distributed on: Eastman Film * Prints by: Technicolor® * Approved No. 37197 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound In Selected Theatres * Dolby Digital In Selected Theatres * Digital DTS Sound in Selected Theaters * Books Available At Stores Everywhere * Cassette and Compact Disc Available on Walt Disney Records * CD-Rom Available on Disney Interactive * Copyright © 2000 Disney Enterprises, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (Japan), Inc. * Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Closing Logos (DVD Version) * Walt Disney Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Disney Category:Musical Films Category:Sherman Brothers Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Rated G Category:Disneytoon Studios